


Not Your Average Lesson in Potions

by MogmaMittens



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Pollen, its the same concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogmaMittens/pseuds/MogmaMittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Take the potion, already.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” He took the vial from Leo’s hands and popped the cork off, tossing it all back in one go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Average Lesson in Potions

Leo would consider himself to be very talented at potions, thank you very much. He measured each ingredient out carefully, he stirred it  _ exactly  _ as many times as required -- sunwise, forty times -- and he used  _ just  _ as much magic was needed. 

 

He’d spent  _ years  _ making them.  _ Years  _ perfecting the methods required to make potions  _ just perfectly,  _ so you didn’t have any great, terrible mistakes.

 

The thing was, sometimes, potions just didn’t work out as well as you’d think they would. You could do everything right and they’ll still, well, fuck up. Sometimes, they’ll fuck up  _ tremendously.  _ So tremendously, in fact, that it loops around and becomes something, well, not so awful.

 

This would be one of those situations.

 

Leo held the recipe book in one hand, his other hand stirring the pot of strangely-colored liquid. He had to admit, he  _ was  _ concerned that it wasn’t turning out the same color as described -- a bright red -- and was rather a sickly brown.

 

It was probably fine.

 

The texture was thick and viscous when he poured it into the waiting vial, dripping down the lip of the bottle and sticking to his fingers when he tried to get it off.  _ That  _ seemed troublesome, but the book said it might happen, so he figured it was… probably alright. It made his fingertips tingle in a way that wasn’t entirely unpleasant, but he washed it off his hands anyways, not wanting it to soak into his skin.

 

_ He  _ wasn’t the one with the stomachache, after all. Who knows what could happen if someone who was in perfect health took a health potion? Leo didn’t want to find out.

 

He corked it and tucked it in his bag, along with a few medicinal herbs and a blanket. He was about to go down to Niles’ room for who knows how long, and Niles was… well, they  _ both  _ were blanket hogs. The only way to avoid losing their blanket to the other was sleeping pressed right up against one another (inadvisable when sick) or having separate blankets. That, or Niles might be cold. He might need  _ two  _ blankets. It was all about foresight, really. He hooked the bag over his shoulder and made his way down to Niles’ rooms, his mind focused on the clinking of the bottle against the other contents of his satchel.

 

The door opened almost immediately when he knocked, hardly leaving enough time to announce that it was, in fact, him, and not some  _ maid.  _ He supposed it didn’t particularly matter either way, but  _ really.  _

 

“Have you got the potion?” Niles asked, voice gruff. He wasn’t doing too good, Leo surmised, taking in his rough appearance. He’d obviously gone a few days without shaving, and his hair was matted to his head. Leo had also apparently caught him in one of his many states of undress, his pants nowhere to be found.

 

Preserving the last bit of dignity Leo had in reserve  _ for  _ Niles, he huddled into the room and closed the door behind him. “Of course I do.” He shrugged the bag from his shoulder, digging through it until he found the round glass vial. “It looks a bit odd, but I hope you’ll trust me when I say it should help.”

 

“I’d trust you with anything, milord.” Niles looked deadly serious, and Leo clapped a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Yes, well, enough of that.” He said, willing his flush to go down. “Take the potion, already.”

 

“Yes, sir.” He took the vial from Leo’s hands and popped the cork off, tossing it back all in one go.

 

He looked like he regretted  _ that  _ decision damn near immediately, his shoulders shaking as he forced the rest down his throat. He pulled the vial back and Leo took it, saving it from its cruel, but avoidable, fate of being dropped to the floor and shattering into a million pieces. 

 

“That bad?” 

 

“Gods, it’s like  _ sewage. _ ” He scrunched up his face, looking down at Leo disdainfully and probably wondering something along the lines of, ‘if you wanted me to die so badly then you could have just told me so.’

 

Leo laughed, something that was becoming more and more common around Niles, and put the empty bottle back into his bag, resting it on the floor. “Give it a bit and then we’ll try the herbs, hm?”

 

“Am I going to eat them? Or are we going to have to find a more…  _ creative  _ method?” 

 

“If all ends well, we won’t have to find out.” Leo rolled his eyes, pushing Niles aside to sit on his bed uninvited. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Tingly.” Niles wiggled his fingers in Leo’s direction, sitting down carefully next to him, as if the bed creaking too much was a crime. It was a shame to see he was still so uncomfortable in his own home.

 

He voiced these thoughts only to be met by,

 

“I’d be more comfortable if I was in your bed, milord.” When affronted with Leo’s cold stare, he continued, “Truly, I’m still not used to this luxury.” He sighed, putting his hand over Leo’s on the bed and lacing their fingers together. “But I worry I’m dampening the mood a bit too much. I may fix that for you, though, if you’d allow it.”

 

Leo brought Niles’ hand up to his lips, kissing his knuckles and the places where scars never quite healed over properly. “Is that all that’s been on your mind today?”

 

“May as well have been, milord.” He rested his hand on the side of Leo’s face, guiding him so their noses were barely touching. “You never leave my head.” His voice was becoming clearer, his skin less pale. His hands were less clammy where they ran over Leo’s face. Leo, for one, was feeling very accomplished over his potion. He  _ should,  _ after all. He worked  _ very hard  _ on it.

 

When Niles kissed him, his lips were searing hot against his mouth -- quite literally. Leo paid no mind to it, his hand moving to the back of Niles’ head and tangling in his hair, messy from a day’s worth of bed rest. 

 

It wasn’t until he pressed his hand to Niles’ bare shoulder -- courtesy of his sleeveless shirt -- that he noticed how  _ warm  _ he was.

 

“Did you have a fever before?” He asked between kisses.

 

“I did not.” Niles replied, confused. He wasn’t lying, if Leo was keeping track properly, and that  _ was _ rather confusing. Was there something wrong with the potion? Gods, was Niles getting better only to get worse?

  
“Do you still feel alright?” Leo asked. He was getting concerned; Niles’ skin only grew hotter, and when he looked at him his pupil was blown wide.

 

“Yes. I, ah-” he licked his lips, eyes scanning Leo’s body, from his exposed chest to the bottoms of his robe. “I want you.”

 

“You  _ want me? _ ” Leo scoffed, pulling back. “I needn’t  _ tell  _ you how ridiculous you sound, do I? This is important.”

 

“No, I… forgive me.” He leaned into Leo’s touch, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically, “It feels nice when you touch me.”

 

Leo snorted, pulling his hands away and resting them on his lap. “Of course it does.”

 

“No, milord, I mean…” he begins hurriedly, stumbling over his words. Leo hadn’t known him to ever do such a thing, but there was a first time for everything. “Touch me again.”

 

“This isn’t really the time nor the place-”

 

“ _ Please. _ ” Niles met his eyes, face flushed and desperate. It was a good look on him, if Leo thought about it too hard (he did). Leo nodded slowly and wordlessly cupped Niles’ cheeks, a blush crawling up his neck when Niles borderline moaned. 

 

“Is this from the potion?” Leo mumbled more to himself than to Niles, running his thumbs over his cheekbones. 

 

“I don’t give a damn either way,” Niles leaned in for a kiss, brushing their lips together. “If I’m being terribly honest.” 

 

“And you’re sure you feel alright?” Niles pulled at the knot in his robe, untying it with practiced ease. It fell open and he retreated back, staring at Leo’s chest. 

 

“I could think of a few ways that’ll make me feel  _ more  _ than alright.”

 

“A bit forward, don’t you think?” Leo laughed breathlessly as Niles buried his face in his shoulder, pressing kisses into his skin. He was acting rather strangely, even if this  _ was  _ just a side effect of the potion. A bit  _ too _ forward.

 

“Perhaps.” Niles put his hand, fingers spread, on his chest, pushing him back until he was laying flat on the bed. His legs were still dangling off the side, and Niles took full advantage, getting up and forcing himself in between them, his free hand running up Leo’s thigh. His pajama pants didn’t hide much, and he was clearly getting aroused from this, as much as he’d hate to admit it -- Niles never had too much of a problem getting him hot.

 

“You realize I’m not going to let you-” He let out a gasp when Niles ground his palm against the tent in his pants, his hands tensing on the sheets. “- into my pants so easily, correct? Not while you’re  _ sick. _ ”

 

“I’ve had no problems before,” he growled, leaning forward to nip at the elegant curve of Leo’s throat. He went to work there, latching onto a spot and  _ sucking,  _ a bruise blooming dark and apparent against his skin. 

 

“This is true, however,” Leo said, pulling him back to look into his eyes. “You’ve yet to give me a direct answer. Are you alright?” His voice was full of concern, his eyebrows furrowed as Niles avoided his gaze, instead focusing on the bedspread beside his head. He seemed to struggle to keep still, nervous energy radiating off his body. “Niles?”

 

“I am… unsure.” He gritted out, nuzzling his face into Leo’s hands. “I want…” he began, his eye shut tight, “I want to feel you around me. I want your entire body to be  _ mine. _ Is that not wrong of me?” He took a shaky breath, steadying himself above Leo. “I am… not myself. My only thoughts are of you, of how I  _ ache  _ to be inside of you.” 

 

That Godsdamned potion was the culprit, and Leo knew it. He should have stopped when it made his fingers tingle, but  _ no.  _ He sighed, running his hand back through Niles’ sweat-damp hair. His temperature was rising fast, obviously so.  _ That  _ was concerning.

 

Niles leaned forward again and kissed him, deeper this time, his tongue tasting foul in his mouth. Once again, it must have been the potion. 

 

“We shouldn’t,” Leo said, voice soft against Niles’ mouth. 

 

“You believe you’re taking advantage of me?” Niles said, more an observation than a question. 

 

“Yes.” Leo turned his head, Niles’ breath humid against his cheek. “You’re not in your right mind.”

 

“I was when we started,” his fingers played with the bumps of his ribcage, hardly showing through Leo’s pale skin. “And I’ve yet to say  _ no.  _ Besides,” he looks at Leo a bit urgently, rolling his hips down. “It  _ hurts. _ ”

 

“It hurts?” Leo sounded rather skeptical, which Niles didn’t seem to appreciate. He bumped his hips into Leo’s rather insistently, his lack of actual pants becoming rather obvious. He looked down and saw Niles’ clothed cock, hard against the confines of his underwear, wet where precum was leaking from the tip. He licked his upper lip, eyes going half lidded as he took in the view. 

 

“ _ Yes. _ ” He rasped, exhaling shakily when Leo hesitantly ran a hand down Niles’ burning hot torso and into his underclothes. He pulled his cock from his underwear before wrapping his hand around it and giving it a tentative stroke. 

 

“Is this alright?” 

 

“We appear to have exchanged roles,” Niles let out a pained laugh, his hips rolling forward into Leo’s hand. “May I…?” He put his palm on Leo’s stomach, his fingers pointed downwards. 

 

Leo nodded his permission, watching as Niles slipped his hand into his pajama bottoms. “I think I’ve got a better idea.”

 

Niles looked up at him, hastily rubbing Leo’s cock through his underclothes. “Mm?” He looked as if he was going to cum right there, his hips moving frantically into Leo’s hand. His skin radiated heat, already covered in a sheen of sweat; his gaze was locked on Leo’s, hard and intense.

 

Leo pulled his hand back, feeling regretful as Niles whined and pressed his cock into Leo’s inner thigh. He scooted back so he was fully on the bed, and Niles followed him, making himself comfortable between Leo’s spread legs. Leo flipped them, watching in amusement as Niles’ face changed from shock to acceptance as he rut himself up against his dick. 

 

“That’s better,” he sighed, the feeling of control he had over Niles only serving to make him hotter. A shudder ran down his spine as Niles struggled with his pants, pulling them just far enough down his hips that he could get his dick out. He gave Leo’s cock a few strokes, his thumb smearing precum over the head. 

 

Leo moaned out when Niles squeezed the base, reciprocating in kind, bumping their foreheads together when he reached out to kiss him.

 

Niles returned the kiss gratefully, groaning into Leo’s mouth. His free hand reached around to grab Leo’s ass, pulling him forward to thrust into his hand. 

 

Leo felt like he was breathing water vapor, and everything was  _ too hot,  _ his thighs quivering as he drew nearer to his orgasm. Determined to bring Niles there first, he flicked his wrist and buried his face in Niles’ neck, latching onto his throat.

 

“Want to hear you,” Niles said, pulling his neck away. Apparently it made Leo  _ too quiet.  _ Leo denied himself an eye roll as he tightened his grip on the shaft of Niles’ cock, moving his arm as quickly as he could whilst on the edge of cumming, himself.

 

“What do you want to hear?” Leo snarked, though it faded into a high-pitched whine when he dragged his thumb roughly up the underside.

 

“ _ That. _ ” Niles looked satisfied enough, throwing his head back and rolling his hips. “I want to cum on your thighs.” 

 

Leo looked shocked for a moment, but adjusted so his inner thighs were right above Niles’ cock, then set to work stroking him to completion. He only lasted a bit longer before he was cumming, holding noises back between tightly pursed lips. He worked himself through it, arching his hips up into Leo’s waiting hand, and Leo wasn’t far behind him, the sight of Niles with his head thrown back, his eye closed as he melted into the mattress too much for him to bear. 

 

Niles stroked him through it, albeit lazily, and Leo reached forward to drag him down and brush their lips together. He kept it messy,  _ deep;  _ Niles’ mouth still tasted of potion but Leo didn’t care, his brain too fuzzy to put anything together at the moment besides Niles’ mouth on his.

 

Niles backed off when Leo pulled back, wiping his hand on the sheets.

 

“Was that absolutely necessary?” Leo glared down at him, though his breathing was labored and his arms shook.

 

“I’m afraid so.” Niles threw an arm above his head, smiling up at Leo. “Milord, what was that? Some nefarious plan to weasel yourself into my trousers?”

 

“As if I could not  _ weasel myself in  _ any time I wished it, potion or otherwise,” Leo replied.

 

“Oh, and you’ve  _ thought  _ about this? I wonder what else is in that pretty little blonde head of yours…” He dragged his thumb through the cum on Leo’s thigh, then motioned for him to get off. “If you’d be so kind as to move, I’d be happy to draw you a bath.”

 

“ _ Us. _ ” Leo rolled off of him, sitting in the middle of the bed.

 

“Hm?” Niles looked at him, though his eyes were unfocused. “What do you mean, milord?”

 

“You’ll be bathing with me this evening, Niles. You’re filthy.”

 

“Is that supposed to be a punishment? Oh, well, I suppose it’ll do.” He pecked Leo’s waiting lips as he sat up, tucking himself back into his underclothes.“Just how do you suppose we get to your room without being seen, lord Leo?”

 

* * *

 

Leo sunk down into the water, his clothes long gone and forgotten as he leaned up against the edge of the tub.  _ It was nice to be home,  _ that was for certain. Out of all the things he’d missed during the war, bathing was at the very top of the list. It was just so … so  _ calming,  _ and  _ warm.  _

 

Leo wasn’t a very warm person, and not just in the emotional sense.

 

“Let me clean you,” he said as Niles descended into the water across from him, who looked at him skeptically at the thought. “You realize there  _ is  _ a reason you’re in here with me, yes?”

 

“Post-coital cuddling?”

 

“I’m sorry to say no,” Leo drew a wet line up his chest with his forefinger, “though, once you’re clean…”

 

Niles reached out of the water and up onto a shelf above the tub, pulling down a washcloth and dampening it in the bathwater. Most of Leo’s cum had gotten on his clothes, but the bit that hadn’t was hard and tacky on his stomach. 

 

“Let me get that.” Leo took the cloth from him and leaned forward, rubbing it on his stomach in small circles, the cum coming off in bits into the water. He brought it out of the water and wrung it out, looking at Niles with a satisfied grin on his face. “That’s better.”

 

“I never disagreed with you, milord.”

 

Once they were both clean, Leo found himself seated between Niles’ legs, his larger body warm and comforting against his back. 

 

“Are you satisfied?” He asked, drawing shapes on Niles’ knee with his fingers.

 

“Very much so.” Niles pressed a kiss to the nape of Leo’s neck, his hands wandering over his chest. 

 

“Are we not going to talk about…?” Leo sounded unsure, dropping his hand back into the water. He laid his head against Niles’ chest, “It must have been very jarring.”

 

“Not particularly.” Niles took a deep breath, reclining deeper into the water. “It was just an… added element, as surprising as it was.” 

 

“You were quite forward.” 

 

“Did you  _ like  _ it?” Niles’ hands stilled on his stomach.

 

“I -” he choked back a noise when Niles nipped at his throat, “- I did.” Niles settled his chin down on Leo’s shoulder, pressing kisses to the underside of his jaw. “Just what do you plan on doing?”

 

“Nothing  _ naughty,  _ milord,” he scraped his teeth against the skin, reveling in the shudder that went through Leo’s frame.

 

“And you’re not doing this to avoid your feelings?” Niles froze, going stiff for a moment.

 

“Perhaps I am,” Niles resumed kissing his neck, “Perhaps I am not.”

 

“Please, Niles. I can tell when you’re lying to me.” Leo turned in his arms and pinned him into the tub. “Tell me: are you alright?”

 

“I…” Niles looked like a pinned animal, his shoulders tense and arms held close to his body. “I’d rather not bother you with it-”

 

“Niles.”   
  
“It’s just - the feeling of  _ weakness. _ ” Leo seemed to calm down at this, sitting back in the tub. “I could… hardly control my actions. I nearly  _ assaulted  _ you.”

 

“Rest assured, Niles, you’d have lightning in your veins before that happened.”

 

“Ah, well, that makes me feel better.” Niles quips, though he looked more relieved than he’d probably be willing to admit. Leaning forward to capture Leo’s lips with his own, he said, “Thank you for listening, love,” his voice a bit more serious than it was before. He caught Leo’s eyes with his, looking nothing but sincere. “Really.”

 

Leo eased onto Niles once again, chest to chest this time, inspecting his fingers. “I believe I’m starting to prune.”

 

“Would you like to get out, milord?” 

 

“Not yet.” He found Niles’ hand, up on the edge of the tub, and tangled their fingers together. “I’m perfectly fine right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> catch me at my [tumblr](www.alista1r.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!!](http://www.twitter.com/ni1eo)
> 
> ask me about my filthy, filthy kinks


End file.
